


Talent show with surprises

by thisisnotourlasthunt



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Cute, Future, Happy, His mom is good, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Love, M/M, Music, Not much tho, Or just his father, Siblings, Talent Shows, a bit of angst, just read it please, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt
Summary: Meghan was twelve years old when her older brother Alex died, a week before her birthday, a week before her thirteenth birthday, a week before she could see him for the first time since their parents kicked him out because he was gay, almost seven months before.Or Alex has a sister whose children have a band along with their friends and in a talent show where Julie is judge, they play "Now or Never" in memory of Sunset Curve. Little did they know that they would be there.Just give it a chance PLEASE
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina
Comments: 141
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, I had this idea and I wrote it down, it's still not done, but almost but I wanted to post it so bad, so here we are! Also, I have no beta so I'm really sorry for mistakes and all what's bad about it. Hope you like it!!!

Meghan was twelve years old when her older brother Alex died, a week before her birthday, a week before her thirteenth birthday, a week before she could see him for the first time since their parents kicked him out because he was gay, almost seven months before. 

How much had she hated them for it, being gay didn’t change him, it was not like he were going to change when he came out, Alex had been and was going to be the same Alex Meghan knew since she had memory of him. The same Alex that had protected her against the evil monsters under her bed when she was four, the same Alex that had soothed her when she fell from the monkey bars and was at her side as they placed a cast on her arm when she was six, the same Alex that had defended her against bullies and had told her that she was beautiful and smart and that she shouldn’t listen to wannabees when she was eight, the same Alex that had taught her how to play the drums when she was ten years old, the same Alex that had promised her that he would sneak in on her birthday so he could see her. 

But now he was dead and she couldn’t say goodbye.

The worst part of all of it was that her father refused to talk about him, it was as if he wanted to completely forget about his dead seventeen year old. Whenever Meghan or her mother mentioned Alex, his father would get angry and yell at them for mentioning him. Her father had tried to get rid of the stuff Alex had left behind in his old room, but her mother (who regretted letting her husband deal with Alex’s reveal and let her husband kick her son out and hated herself for it) wouldn’t let him near the room and stood her ground whenever he demanded her to let him pass.

Meghan’s parents fought for years, her father repeating that everything that was happening was Alex’s fault for ruining the family’s reputation and name. Her mother wanted nothing more than to divorce him, but she had to figure some things first before she could.

When Meghan turned sixteen, she told her mother that she was bisexual. Her mother had been more open to the idea about the LGBTQ community since Alex’s death so Meghan knew she could tell her without fearing to receive Alex’s fate. 

Months after Alex’s death, her mother had investigated about homosexuality. It was difficult at first, coming from a family that had told her that being homosexual was a sin to God and that these people were going to hell, but she continued investing and she finally understood that nothing was going to change if her child was homosexual. So when Meghan told her, she told her how much she loved her and that no matter who she loved, she was going to love her.

They both had agreed not to tell Meghan’s father about this until her mother had all the paperwork for the divorce, but somehow, he found out. He had been so angry, he yelled at them both, at Meghan for being a fag just like her brother and at her mother for conceiving to fags for children. 

For the first time in their marriage, her mother shut him up and  _ yelled  _ at him, for being a bad father, for being so close minded, for kicking her son out and banning him from the house, that the last memory Alex had of her before dying had been of her crying because he was gay, that she couldn’t tell her baby goodbye, that she couldn’t say how sorry she was for all the mean thing she had let him say to her son. 

By the next day, all of her father’s things were at the front door and by the next couple of months they divorced.

As soon as they were free of Meghan’s father, her mother and her decided it was time to see Alex’s room. Neither knew where the band rehearsed all those years ago, and besides, most probably all of their stuff was probably in the trash by now (or so they thought) so the only reminder of him was in his old bedroom they hadn’t opened in almost four years.

Opening the door had brought many memories to Meghan, her sneaking into his room when she had nightmares, him reading to her when she couldn’t sleep, them playing together around the room imagining that she was a powerful princess and him an ugly dragon that wanted to imprison her in an old castle.

Yet, now the room was nothing like he had seen it last, the drumsticks that used to lay in the bedside table were gone, the dirty clothes that were all over the bedroom’s floor were also gone. It looked like he had never been here before, then a memory came to her.

_ “No, please Lex, don’t go,” Meghan cried as she watched her brother pack his back, a red rim in his eyes as he turned to her. _

_ “Meg, I have to go, you heard them,” he whispered. _

_ “Lex” she began before Alex cut her off. _

_ “Look,” he began as he took a CD, his purple hoodie and black cap out of his bag. “I’ll leave these here, alright? I’ll come back for them on your birthday, okay? And if you miss me too much, you can hear the band’s CD, how about that?” When he saw that that had not been enough for her, he walked to her and kneeled down so he was at her same level. _

_ “Hey,” he whispered as he wiped a stray tear on her cheek. “I’m your big brother, and I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”  _

Meghan wiped a tear that escaped her eyes and walked towards the closet, where she remembered he had placed the two pieces of clothing. She expected there to be the three things she remembered he placed there, but when she opened the door of the closet, on top of the cap, there was a fourth object, a small piece of paper. She grabbed it and took a shaky breath, it was a picture of the two of them, smiling at the camera as they made funny faces, she turned the picture over and once she read the words written on the back of it, a sob escaped her lips.

_ Love you Munchkin, don’t forget me ;) _

She never forgot him, she listen to the CD almost every day, more focused on the drums and the small solo he had on “Now or Never”, she also visited his grave at least once a month while she and her mother lived there, but when she turned eighteen, both of them decided to move out of the old house. It was hard not to be near her brother, but she knew he wouldn’t want her to ruin her life mourning forever because of him, so she moved out yet she visited at least once every six months and listened to his music whenever she was sad refusing to forget him, not that she could anyways.

When she turned twenty-five she married the love of her life, her wife Beca Josten and a year later they decided they wanted to have children. Meghan wanted to have a child of her own and adopt, so they first tried to get pregnant. At the first try Meghan got pregnant and had a daughter, who they named Alexandra, in honor of her late uncle and adopted a five year old boy named Julian.

Meghan was surprised at how Alexandra, or Alexis, was so similar to her late uncle. Not only physically since they had the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but also in personality. When Alexis turned five years old, she started obsessing over her uncle’s CD, asking for it every day for dance parties and would grab spoons and plates for a play-pretend drum. Meghan believed it was only a passing like Alexis would have, like drawing and gymnastics, but when she asked for a drum on her eighth birthday, both her mothers agreed and bought it for her. 

Julian had also been into music, but he prefered the bass, so when his mother had bought his sister the drums, they made sure to buy him the bass guitar for his birthday. 

They were quick learners, by the time Alexis was nine and Julian was fourteen, they both knew all the songs of Sunset Curve, but that was not the only impressive thing, they had taught themselves how to play it and deciphered how to play it only by hearing the CD, they even adjusted it a bit so it could fit their vocal range, but it still was really good.

The next year they asked their cousin, Dan, who played the electric guitar and Julian’s best friend, Mac, who also played the guitar, if they wanted to be part of their band, they had accepted and both siblings showed them the CD and taught them how to play it. By the end of the year, the four of them had learned all of Sunset Curve songs and would play them for their families and for talent shows.

It was Alexis who discovered Julie and the phantoms. She had been searching for a new song to learn when the band appeared on her recommendations, she felt like it was calling her so she pressed play and she loved it since the beginning. The holograms were so cool, but the melody got stuck in her head and soon she showed it to the rest of the band. Soon enough, the four of them became their number one fans, and when a talent show was announced saying that Julie was going to be a judge, they  _ begged _ their parents to let them participate. It took lots of chores and promises but finally their parents agreed. 

They practiced for weeks, deciding which song they could play and impress the audience as well as the judges, until they decided that “Now or Never” was their best song. They played it really well, but they wanted to perfect it so they practiced and practiced until the day came, they were going to LA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we see Julie, the boys and Ray. Also some, Ray & Reggie, Luke & Julie, Alex & Julie, Alex & Flynn, Alex & Julie & Flynn, (mentioned) Alex/Willie. Alex explores makeup for the first time And more!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any mistake I don't have a beta so if something doesn't add up or its wrong, Im sorry

“Are you excited for the talent show?” Ray asked Julie as she sat at the dining table, her three ghost boys already sitting in their respective seats. Julie had told him about them a week later after the hug that saved their lives. They could make themselves visible every now and then when Julie was beside them, it did take them some energy but the more they practised, the less tired they felt after.

The boys whooped in response, making Jullie chuckle. “We are! I’m still confused on why they would want us to be a judge for this,” Julie shrugged. 

The talent show showrunners had asked for the whole band but since no one would be able to see them unless they were playing, Julie had had to give an extensive and confusing explanation on why only she would be able to go, though in reality, the four of them would be attending (five if you counted Willie who had asked if he could go too) and helping Julie decide for them all. The showrunners agreed yet still asked whether they would be able to play as the closing act and they of course said yes.

“Because you guys are an amazing band,” Ray replied as he placed pancakes on her plate.

“Awww, thanks Dad,” Reggie smiled, after Ray learned a bit more about the boys, he figured that Reggie had not have the best parental figures and for some reason during the days he could not see or hear him, he spent his days with him and formed a one-sided father figure and Ray, now that he could see him when he made himself visible, wanted to give him that father figure so one day he told him he could call him 'Dad' whenever he wanted.

“No need to thank me, it's the truth, ” Ray said as smiled at the nickname and wrapped an arm around Julie. “Now, Julie, you better hurry up because they want you to be there at two pm, it's nine am and knowing you and Flynn, it will take longer than that for you two to finish getting ready.” Ray patted her shoulder twice before letting her go whilst the boys tried to disguise their laughs with a cough, but it didn’t work, making Julie shoot them a deathly glare that only made them laugh louder.

“Whatever, Flynn will come anytime soon, you boys should get changed too, even though they won’t see you during the whole night, you still have to look presentable for our performance” Julie said as she stood up to walk to her room, only to be followed by the boys.

“ _ Julie!”  _ Luke exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest, acting wounded. “You  _ hurt  _ me, are you saying we  _ don’t  _ look presentable?” 

“I am, Mr. I-hate-sleeves” She replied, turning to her wardrobe.

“She has a point dude,” Alex said beside them.

“Whatever, I’ll go look for something ‘presentable’” Luke said before he poofed out.

There was a moment of silence before Reggie said, “Oh yeah, um, I’ll go too. See you Julie!” And then poofed out.

Julie knew Alex was still in the room, but she also knew about Alex’s anxiety when he wanted to ask something so she said nothing and gave him all the time he needed. 

After about a minute, Alex cleared his throat and hesitantly spoke up his doubts. “Hey Julie, um, can-can I, um, get ready with you and Flynn? M-maybe try on some lip gloss?”

Ever since Alex knew more about how LGBT people have gained rights and more and more people have accepted it, he has been trying new stuff, one of these being makeup. Julie knew Alex wanted to try makeup, since he would stare lovingly everytime she applied lip gloss and blush before a gig so it wasn’t too surprising that he wanted to try some of it.

“Yeah, of course. Go change into your clothes, Flynn will be here in five or twenty minutes, then we are going to find you the perfect shade of lip gloss and maybe some eyeliner,” Julie winked. Alex gave her a soft, shy smile, who she returned, before poofing out to the studio.

Ten minutes later, Flynn rushed to Julie’s bedroom exclaiming how sorry she was that she was late, making Julie have to assure her that she wasn’t. Julie had just finished putting a white dress with a pattern of small silver stars and was deciding on a hairstyle. As she finally decided on space buns, she told Flynn about Alex. As if on cue, Alex poofed into the bedroom and made himself visible to Flynn making her yell. (Julie, being now familiar with this occurrence, didn’t stop combing her hair).

“Gosh, I’ll never get used to that,” Flynn said with a hand on her heart.

“That’s what she said,” Alex replied with a laugh as he sat on the bed beside the chair Julie was sitting.

“True,” Julie said as she finished with her hair. “Now, let’s talk about lip gloss. What do you want? 

“Oh yeah! Do you want something hot?” Flynn asked and held a bright red lip gloss. Alex’s eyes went wide and started to open his mouth to decline so Julie held a baby pink lip gloss.

“Or something subtle?” She asked.

“Um, subtle,” Alex said with a little bit of embarrassment.

“Great! I’m also going with this one. Now, do you want eyeliner?” Julie prompted so that Alex wasn’t embarrassed, there was no reason to anyway, but it did help him as he sat straighter and smiled.

They had thirty minutes to arrive at the stage when they were done, Alex looked comfortable with his make up, but shrank a bit when the rest of the band poofed in to see what was taking them so long, probably thinking they would judge him for it, yet, when they saw him, they just complimented it, saying that it looked good on him. 

The boys poofed out as soon as Flynn, Julie and her family got inside the car to drive to the stage, promising to meet there. 

When they finally arrived, Julie was ushered into the stage for some final set ups and to meet the rest of the judges. Thomas Aniston, a famous country musician from Texas (Reggie was ecstatic), and Raquel Coello, a famous singer from Mexico. They were nice to Julie, they even congratulated her on her music and told her how much they enjoyed it (much to Julie’s surprise, who would have thought that famous people also heard her music?). She hadn’t seen the boys yet, but she could feel their presence. That had been something new, she could sense when her boys were near, whenever they poofed into her school, it was as if a switch turned on and she knew they were at the same place as her.

Sure enough, she found them beside her family when she was finally left alone.They were jittery and Julie had to remind Alex not to rub his eyes or he would ruin the eye liner, remind Reggie that he could not go on stage with Thomas because it would be too suspicious and remind Luke that yes, they remembered the lyrics to “ _ Edge of Great _ ”.

Together they danced when Thomas played his famous song “ _ Horses in the road _ ” (Reggie had been the one who danced the most) and sang along Raquel’s song “ _ Hannah _ ”. 

When it was finally time for the talent show, Julie sensed that something would happen, something  _ good. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter.  
> It's more like a filler chapter but we have a small surprise!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, decided to post a day early cause this is a small chapter.  
> Anyways, ENJOY!!!

“Are y’all ready?” Meghan asked the children as she curled Alexis’s blonde hair whilst she placed mascara on her eyelashes. Meghan had been the only parent who had been free to bring all four children to the competition, but since the kids were old enough to get ready alone with some little help, she wasn't loosing her mind completely.

“Of course! I get to play in front of  _ Julie Molina,  _ she and her hologram band are the best!” Julian exclaimed.

“Yep, we’ve been waiting for this for such a long time, we taught ourselves the song and practiced ever since, I’m excited to finally show the world our talent,” Dan said proudly, earning a fist bump from Mac.

“Agree to that, plus, after we win this, we will have this big fan base and we can make our own songs” Mac said dreamly. 

“Not gonna lie, I’m really nervous, what if I accidentally break my drumsticks or forget how the song goes, or play at the wrong speed, or the drumsticks fly off my hand or-” the ever anxious Alexis began before her mother cut her off.

“Hey, you are gonna do alright, I’ve heard you play that song many many times before and I’m sure you are gonna do alright. Your uncle would be proud of you,” Meghan smiled.

“Thanks mom,” Alexis idolized her uncle, and now she was going to play one of his songs wearing the cap he had left her mother, who had given it to her for her tenth birthday. Even though they never met each other, hearing that he would have been proud made her feel better.

“Sunset swerve?” A voice called from outside the door.

“That’s them,” Meghan replied as she opened the door to a young man carrying a batch of paper in his hands.

“Great, this is the schedule, you guys are going up before the last break, right before Julie and the Phantoms are set to play. You can see the other performances if you like.” He gave them a small smile after they groaned, they were going to be the last contestants and they were sure that there would be better bands than them.

“Thank you,” Dan said as the man turned to leave, then faced the rest of the band. “Guys! Why the long faces? This is  _ good _ , after many contestants,  _ we  _ are going to wow them with our talent. This is the _best_ thing that could’ve happened to us! Now, get your butts up and let’s go and watch the other contestants!”

Meghan chuckled at Dan's boldness but agreed with her, their band was amazing and being last was perfect because they surely would wow the crowd.

***

“That was John Meyer perks, now, let’s see what the judges think of this skater’s performance!” The conductor said through the microphone with his energetic voice while the four ghosts behind Julie debated on the boy’s performance.

The whole talent show Julie had had to vote for four, on occasions five, people and sometimes it was a mess. Like right now.

“I think it was an eight,” Luke said.

“No dude, it was a nine, did you see that flip? It was so cool!” Willie exclaimed as he mimicked the flip with his hands.

“I agree with Willie, it was really cool,” Alex replied quietly.

“Dude, you say that because you are dating him. I agree with Luke, for me it was an eight, but Julie has the last say so let’s wait on her,” Reggie, who hated fights, said calmly.

Julie took their suggestions and finally came up with a decision and held an eight-point-five sign over her head.

“So smart,” Luke whispered lovingly at no one.

“That’s a seven from Thomas, an eight from Raquel, and an eight-point-five from Julie. Great job John!” The conductor patted the smiling boy’s back. “Now for our last performance, we have,” he read his schedule. “Sunset swerve!”

“Did he just…” Julie trailed off quietly, the boys on her back stood frozen on their places as four teenagers got to their places on the stage. One of the two girls looked utterly familiar.

“Meghan?” Alex breathed behind her, almost too softly not to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be one of my favorites, not gonna lie to y'all.
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think of this on the comments and if its your first time reading, don't forget to leave kudos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there!!!!  
> Sunset Swerve perform 'Now or Never'  
> Excited boys  
> Heart- eyes Willie  
> Proud Julie  
> Alex figures it out

Alex had not seen Meghan, his baby sister, since the day their parents kicked him out of the house but one of the girls on the stage looked just like her. The same blonde hair and blue eyes Meghan and him shared. Even the cap she was wearing looked familiar. But that wasn’t the only familiar piece of clothing, one of the boys, was wearing an old purple hoodie, one that looked just like Alex’s pink one back home.

“Hi!” Said the boy who had the familiar purple hoodie, he looked around seventeen years old with his dark brown hair and dark skin, his green eyes shining. “We are Sunset Swerve. Me and my sister, Alexis, our talented drummer, started this band when we were little after our mom showed us her brother’s band ‘Sunset Curve’.”

Her mother’s  _ brother _ ? The only one who had a younger sibling had been Alex, did that mean...

“Their music was amazing, but sadly they died before anyone could hear their music so we taught ourselves how to play their songs. Julian on the bass and me on the drums.” Alexis added as she sat on a bench behind the drum set.

“But they still needed two more people, and that’s where Dan and I came along in the story. We didn’t know about this 90’s boys band but when we heard their demo CD we fell in love instantly” A boy with red hair and blue eyes continued as he grabbed his guitar.

“The talent these boys had was incredible and most people didn’t get to hear their songs, that’s why we decided to name our band ‘Sunset Swerve’, in memory of this band. Today, we are going to play our favorite song from them ‘Now or Never’ . I hope you like it.” The second girl said before getting to her position.

The crowd clapped and yelled in approval to these kids, all of them except for the people that knew that ‘the phantoms’ were really the boys this kids were talking about.

Alex’s mind was a thousand miles per second. Could the girl in the drum set be his, what? Niece? And the boy in the bass his… nephew? Did that mean that Meghan hadn’t forgotten him? How old was Meghan anyways?

The clapping had stopped when Alex’s thoughts were interrupted by the much familiar beat of the song. Alex noticed that they had adjusted the song a bit for it to work out best with their voice ranges, but it was still the song he remembered writing with Luke and Reggie when they were starting the band and haven’t asked Bobby to join them yet.

The band played with power and they played the notes with such intensity that Alex forgot for one second that this had been one of his songs. He turned to look at Luke and Reggie, who both had an awed expression as they stared at the band, he then turned to Julie who had tears in her eyes, probably proud that a band was playing one of their old songs. 

“Y-you guys  _ wrote  _ that?” Willie asked, amazed, with heart eyes, at his other side.

Alex couldn’t stop the small, proud smile that formed over his face as he breathed “Yeah.”

Much too soon the song ended and the crowd went wild, Julie stood up from her seat and clapped, along with the two other judges, and didn’t wait for them before holding a number ten sign.

It took about a second or two before the three boys that had been part of ‘Sunset Curve’ to stand up and clap with pride and since no one could hear them before Willie and Julie, they whooped as loudly as they could to them before Julie quietly told them to stop because they still had to perform later in the evening, so they stopped yelling and Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie’s and Alex’s shoulders. 

“We wrote that,” Luke said proudly with a smile.

“We did,” Alex replied with a large smile.

“Hell yeah we did,” Reggie replied as the conductor of the show said they were going on a break.

They followed Julie to the backstage and Alex had the question ready, he knew he didn’t have to ask to see if he could see if it was really Meghan, but he didn’t want to go without the rest of the band (plus Willie). The whole way there, they beamed on the band’s performance saying how good they played it and how they learned it themselves just by hearing a CD.

“They even modified it a bit so it could work with their voice ranges, amazing!” Luke exclaimed as he threw himself on the sofa of the room that was given to Julie. This seemed like the perfect time to ask so Alex cleared his throat and successfully got the attention he needed.

“Um… S-so...um… I-I d-don’t kn-know i-if you um…” Alex stuttered, he hated it, why couldn’t he ask a simple question? But as he saw the people in front of him, who didn’t care if he stuttered, but patiently waited for him to control himself and ask and smiled at him, encouraging him to continue, made his heart full, so he took a deep breath and continued the question that was trying so hard to get out of his mind. “I don’t know if you guys heard b-but that girl A-Alexis s-said that the CD w-was f-from her mo-mother’s br-brother.”

“Meghan,” Luke breathed out and Alex nodded quietly, Reggie looked surprised while both Julie and Willie looked confused.

“Who’s Meghan?” Julie asked.

“Alex’s little sister. She was like, what, twelve when we died?” Reggie asked and Alex nodded again.

“Do you want to see her?” Julie questioned carefully and everyone in the room looked at Alex, waiting for his response.

Did he want to see his baby sister now much older? Would  _ she  _ want to see  _ him _ ? He did promise to visit her, yet he died a week before it. What if she hated him for it? It hadn’t been his fault, but he had had many opportunities to visit her, but he hadn’t done it. But what if she forgave him and wanted to see him? 

It took him a minute, but finally he had a response.

“Y-yeah I-I wanna see her, but can you guys come with me?” He asked and his friends and boyfriend gave him a ‘are you really asking’ look that made him chuckle. “Also, I-I don’t w-want her t-to see me yet, I-I d-don’t think I’m ready, b-but can y-you g-give her something fr-from me Jules?” He added as an idea came to mind.

“Yes, of course,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, still no meeting, I'm sorryyyyyyy but I like writing it real slow so that emotions can form, if you know what I mean, either way did you guys liked it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie goes and talks to Meghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, not the best but I hope you still like it.

“That was amazing you guys!” Meghan exclaimed to the band as they came out of the stage breathing rapidly.

“It was! Did you see how the three judges stood up for us?!” Dan exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

“Was it just me or was _the_ Julie Molina tearing up as she clapped?” Alexis asked.

It had been two months since she had found the band, yet she adored it. Meghan knew little about it, just that they were from LA and that the boys in the band were holograms. Meghan couldn’t understand how that worked, had never seen the videos, but from what little she had heard, they were really  _ good.  _ Alexis’s two favorite bands were ‘Sunset Curve’ and ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ so Meghan knew how important it was that Julie liked it.

“She did Lexi!” Julian exclaimed as he hugged his sister tightly.

“That was insane,” Mac breathed out as he threw himself to the couch. 

“It was really impressive you guys, you did amazing,” Meghan smiled.

The kids thanked her and started the process of taking off all the makeup they had to place so that their faces wouldn’t appear shiny on the cameras and ate some snacks while they talked excitedly of their performance and Meghan felt proud and happy as well, it was in these moments where she missed her brother, she had not been able to visit his grave this past couple of years and couldn’t bring herself to see the picture he had left her all those years ago. She hadn’t even shown her children, even though they begged for it, she missed him so much.

Oh, if he could have been able to see his niece and nephew playing the song him and his friends had written, but had been unable to show it to the world. It was at this moment where she imagined him, how he could have grown, what he could have been able to do. She imagined him and his friends winning many prizes and being famous, with a husband and maybe some children, dancing around to the music he played with the drums.

Oh how much she missed him.

A knock on the door dragged her out of her reverie of thoughts and watched as Mac went for the door. Meghan expected it to be the same man that had come before to give them their schedules, but by the sound of Mac’s gasp, it clearly wasn’t.

“Oh my god, come in, come in,” Mac invited the person to the room.

A young girl, clearly Latina, in a white dress with silver stars and her hair in two equal space buns entered the room. Thanks to her mother's instinct, Meghan could tell that her small smile was sad and her eyes had a red rim as if she had been crying not long ago and was playing with a piece of paper in her hands.

The rest of the children gasped when they saw her come in and it took Meghan another minute before she realized who the girl was. It was one of the judges, Julie Molina, singer of Julian’s and Alexis’s favorite band after their uncle’s. The girl- Julie still hadn’t seen Meghan since she was in the back of the room, but Meghan could tell she was searching for something.

“Hi guys,” Julie said smiling. “I wanted to ask you something. Um… Y-you guys s-said that um… that song was from your uncle’s band, right?” she stuttered, looking at Alexis and Julian who were shocked at her talking to them.

“Y-yeah,” Alexis stuttered as she finally found her voice.

“A-and you said the name w-was ‘Sunset Curve’, am I right?” She asked again.

“Yes. Do you want to hear their CD?” Julian asked, excited, as he walked towards the back of the room, where his bag sat beside Meghan.

“N-no thanks, I-I actually have heard their music before,” she smiled. Meghan could see that this smile was full of pride and fondness.

“How?” Meghan asked, surprising herself.

Julie turned to look at Meghan and smiled, before she closed her eyes for one second, a pained expression appearing and disappearing as quickly as it came. Meghan watched her closely as Julie lifted one of her hands and placed it on her left shoulder and squeezed. It looked like her hand was mid-air and pressing to nothing, but Meghan rationalized that it was the position in which she was, how could someone squeeze air? Julie took a deep breath before opening her eyes, the smile returning to her face and she talked again, what she said, made Meghan suppress air and her eyes filled with tears.

“I’ve heard them before because the garage of my house was where he and his band played together, a-are y-you A-Alex’s s-sister, Meghan?”

“Y-yes,” Meghan breathed as the first tear ran through her cheek. Julie smiled sadly and Meghan noted that a tear also escaped her eye.

“M-my parents nev-never threw th-their stuff and they helped s-so much, th-they brought mu-music back to m-my life a-after my mom died. I-I have so much t-to th-thank them. Th-this is yours,” Julie extended the piece of paper she had been fiddling with.

Meghan grabbed the paper with shaky hands and opened it and was surprised to actually see her late older brother’s shaky handwriting.

_ Meghan, baby girl, I’m sorry I left you, I’m sorry I left you alone, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.  _

_ I wish I could have been here with you so long ago, so you wouldn’t be alone with our parents, be there as you grew up, be there as you made a family, be there to teach my niece and nephew to play the songs the boys and I wrote. I don’t know if I would go back in time to prevent me leaving you, but you grew up and raised such amazing children. I know you are probably confused, but soon you’ll be able to understand. _

_ I just wanted you to know I love you and that you’ll see me soon, and this time I will fulfill my promise.  _

_ Please forgive me Munchkin. _

_ Chunkamunk. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeeeels am I right? I may have teared up while I thought about it and Meghan and Alex haven't reunited again.
> 
> Anyways, tell me how do you feel, did you like it? Also if its your first time here and you liked it, don't forget to leave some tasty kudos that feed my motivation to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's POV of Alex writing the note and Meghan reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that comments and share how much they like the fic, its insane, I didn't think much people would read it and much less that people would LIKE it. So thank you all <3

Julie watched as Meghan read the note Alex had written, not long ago, confusion and sadness written in her face. Alex had had a hard time writing it, emotions building in him made it hard to keep the pencil steady enough to actually write something, once he was steady enough to write, he stared at the blank page for a minute, silent tears running through his cheeks, before writing.

When he was done, he folded the page in half and sunk to the ground, sobbing. The three other ghosts and Julie ran to him and held him tightly in a huge hug as they cried together.

Once they were all settled and ready to meet with Alex’s sister, they walked together, Alex in the middle, Willie at his left, holding his hand, Luke on his back, Reggie on his left and Julie in front, a protective circle around Alex, to support him from every side if something happened.

Julie had knocked on the door, unsure on how to ask for it, unsure on how to move forward with it, they didn’t even know if Meghan had accompanied them, they only hoped. If she wasn’t there, Julie didn’t know how exactly she would react. Maybe just congratulate on their performance and move on, she couldn’t exactly ask them where they lived, it would be too weird and awkward, maybe she could just say she knew about the band because her mother had a CD and tell them about the studio so that maybe Meghan would appear at their front door, but what really worried Julie was how Alex were to react if she wasn’t there.

Julie knew that out of all of them, he was the most hopeful, hopeful that his baby sister would forgive him for not keeping his promise of going back home to see her. If she were not there, she knew that Alex would be heart broken, he would say that he was fine and that there was no problem, but they knew better, they knew their Alex. 

The door was opened by one of the band members, clearly shocked that Julie was there (Julie still was getting used to the fact that now people, not only from school, but random people on the streets would stop her and ask for a picture and/or an autograph), as she entered the room, she saw no sign of anyone that was not part of the band, so she started awkwardly asking questions until an adult’s female voice sounded as a woman stepped from the back of the room, where Julie couldn’t see her.

The moment Alex saw her, he placed a hand on Julie’s shoulder and let out a choked sob. Julie wished she could turn around and hug him, assure him that it was alright, but thankfully the other three ghosts took care of that, standing closer to him, Willie holding his hand tighter and both Reggie and Luke placing his hands on either side of his shoulders. For a single second, Julie let the pain of hearing Alex’s pained sob reach her face, closing her eyes and bringing one of her hands to where he had placed his, squeezing it once. Once the second was over, she brought a small smile and told Meghan about the card.

As Meghan started crying from the card and brought a hand to her mouth, Julie watched as the girl that looked like a female version of Alex and the boy with brown hair and green eyes, eyed Meghan warily and stepped closer to her. Meghan, finally done with the card, lowered the piece of paper and held it close to her chest as she looked at Julie.

“H-how? Why does this sound like he is here? If this is a prank I swear-” she began, but the warning bell, announcing that the first half of the break was over, rang. 

“J-Julie?” Alex whispered as if Meghan could hear him, Julie in return tilted her head to him, letting him know that she was listening. “Sh-she is gonna see me in our performance later today s-so, can we come a-after i-it and l-let her see m-me?” 

Julie had no idea how she would have explained it, but now, thinking about it, it seemed like the perfect way to tell her was to show her how it worked and afterwards show her. She slightly nodded and looked back at Meghan, who was watching her waringly.

“I’ll explain afterwards, but for you to see and understand better, please watch this performance. When I’m done, we’ll meet here and I’ll explain everything. Okay?”

“O-okay,” Meghan replied hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, still not the reunion, I'm sorryyyyyyyy


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's POV  
> This is more like a filler chapter, but it still has cute/funny (?) moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter meaning that if I finish next chapter tomorrow I'll be posting two days in a row, if not, then we'll stick with this same schedule!

Alex hadn’t known how he would react to seeing his baby sister as a grown woman with kids. When she rose and spoke, Alex had let out a pained sob. Meghan had grown up to be a gorgeous woman, she seemed happy and well. How much Alex would have loved to be there and see her grow into this.

He had had a hard time writing the small letter, unable to find the right words for what he wanted to express, and quite honestly, he never found them, he just wrote what he had been thinking since the girl who looked just like her walked up to the stage. He had wanted to visit them before, but the moment he thought of it, he remembered that he had been banned from going back there, either way, he didn’t know if the only person worth going back had probably forgotten him, so he did not even think of returning there. 

Now looking at her, he wished he had gone searching for her earlier, but that was the past and he had to let it go. As Julie left the room, leaving his sister, niece, and nephew confused, Alex lingered for a bit and placed his hand on his sister's hand. Meghan gasped shakily and Alex walked back to where his friends were.

“Guys?” Alex called as an idea popped in his mind once they were inside Julie’s room.

“Yeah?” Luke asked.

“Um… I-I know w-we didn’t p-plan this b-but can w-we pl-play ‘Stand Tall’ ?” He questioned, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

There was a moment of silence, and Alex was ready to be turned down and right when he was going to say that it didn’t matter, Julie said “Of course, Luke has made us practice so much that I’m sure we are gonna do well”

“Yeah, the songs are practically ingrained in our brains,” Reggie supplied.

“What? Practice makes perfection and if we want to be big we have to practice,” Luke defended and the small tension Alex was feeling disappeared as he laughed with his friends.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door startled them all but Julie went over and opened the door revealing the conductor of the show and Flynn.

“Excuse me, your friend here said that you would use your own hologram machine, are you sure you don’t want to use our machine?” The conductor questioned.

“Yeah, we prefer using the one we already know how to use and know its quirks. Wouldn’t like it if we broke the machine and we can’t do the show,” Julie explained with a smile, hoping that he would believe her. 

Then, the second and last warning bell, that meant that the break was over, rang.

“Alright I guess we are ready to continue with the show, right?” Flynn exclaimed, earning silent yells of agreement from the four ghosts.

“Yup,” Julie said as she stood up and followed the conductor out of the room and into the stage, the three other members of the show following her whilst both Willie and Flynn went back to where Ray and Carlos were sitting.

“Good evening perks, we’ve seen many talents today, but before we say who the winner was, we have a final performance given by ‘Julie and the Phantoms’!” The conductor exclaimed as soon as he took a step into the stage.

“Ready?” Julie asked, turning to look at the ghost boys as the crowd roared.

“Ready,” Luke said with a smile.

“Ready,” Reggie followed with his goofy smile.

Alex took a deep breath, knowing that his baby sister would be watching him today, “Ready” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, I know this isn't the best, but I had to write something before the performance! Yes, next chapter if FINALLY Julie's and the boys' performance, after that the meeting and, if I don't get too creative and start writing random stuff, the epilogue. 
> 
> Edit: You guys decide: After the performance, more chapter and then the epilogue (where the POVs are gonna change a lot of times) or more than one chapter and then the epilogue (chapters would be different POVs each)
> 
> Gosh, this will be the first fic I finish, like I have a Wattpad of another fandom but I never finished the fanfic there and I'm currently in the middle of another one, yet this one will be the first one I actually get to finish!
> 
> Enough talk, Imma go and try to finish next chapter!
> 
> See ya in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan talks about Alex to the kids from Sunset swerve and shows them the picture of him   
> Performance!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is my favorite chapter, I'm like, real proud of it. It's also the longest one. I finished writing it at like midnight and that's when my emotional creativity turns on s many feelings are heading this way, if you cry easily, s tip, get tissues.

Meghan couldn’t believe it, how could his brother write her a note talking about her children and promising to see her again when he died twenty-six years ago? Yet no one other than the two of them knew about their nicknames, so how could Julie Molina even guess about them? She watched as Julie walked out of the room, and as soon as the door closed, Meghan’s two children came to her and looked up to her questioningly, probably curious about what the note said to make her cry, Meghan guessed.

“Are you okay mom?” Alexis asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, Meghan remembered Alex did it every time he was anxious, Gosh, how much she missed him.

“Yeah baby,” Meghan said as she hugged her two children.

“What did the note say?” Julian, the ever curious, asked.

“It was confusing,” she admitted, she was of the mentality of not hiding things from her children and even if she was confused about the note, she would not hide it from them, they had the right to know. Her kids sent her confused glances so she continued explaining. “The note talks about stuff that still hadn’t happened by the time he died, he talked about how he wanted to be there to see how I grew up and had a family, he even wrote that he would have loved teaching you guys on how to play his songs. I know it seems like some kind of sick joke, but it was Alex’s handwriting and he used the nicknames we gave each other when I was five and he was ten.” She added as her children sent some skeptical looks.

“You really think it was him who wrote the note?” Dan inquired.

“My brother, he always kept his word, no matter how hard it was to make it happen, no matter how  _ long  _ it took, he always made his promises true. The day my father threw him out of the house, he promised me that he would be back, for my thirteenth birthday and to make sure I believed him, he left a hoodie, a cap and the CD of his band. He never got to make the promise come true since he died a week before it. I was devastated, I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye and my father wouldn’t let me enter his room. It wasn’t until my mom divorced my dad, four years later, that I got to enter the room and look into the closet where he was supposed to have left those three things.” She told the four children in front of her, two of them that had heard a little of the story when she gave them the cap and the hoodie. 

She had never shown them the picture of their uncle. She didn’t know why she had never shown it to them, even her wife had only seen it once the first anniversary of his death that she had children and knew that he wouldn’t be able to meet them and vice-versa, but this seemed like a good moment to show them the picture. 

“When I opened the closet, I didn’t find three but four items inside,” Meghan continued as she searched for the picture she always kept with her in her bag. “In some way, he kept his promise of me seeing him, even if it was a bit late. That one extra item he left was a picture of the two of us making funny faces at the camera.” She found the picture, that she foiled to preserve it in a good state for a long time, and smiled at the familiar image of her and Alex before handing it to the children now seated in front of her. She watched as the children looked at each other and then at the picture, bewildered looks on their faces. 

“As I was reading the note, I really felt as if Alex was talking to me, trying to reach me. I don’t know how or why twenty-six years later, but I know my brother and if he promised that he will see me soon, I believe that he will find a way. Who knows, maybe it’s another picture.”

The second and last warning bell sounded and the children before her kept eyeing the picture as if they had seen a ghost with tears on their eyes. Julian and Alexis had a quick silent conversation before standing up and giving the picture back to her. There was another quick and silent conversation that passed through the four of them as Meghan placed the picture back to her bag and stood up to make her way to the stage to hear the last performance of the night. 

“Good evening perks, we’ve seen many talents today, but before we say who the winner was, we have a final performance given by ‘Julie and the Phantoms’!” the conductor said as they were nearing their assigned seats.

“Hurry mom, you  _ have  _ to see this,” Alexis cried as she and Julian hurried her to their seats. 

“Hi!” Julie said as she entered the stage a big smile on her face and the crowd erupted into claps. “We had planned on playing ‘Edge of great’ today but something came along and we decided to instead play ‘Stand Tall’ in dedication to a very special person named Meghan.”

Meghan shakily gasped as a cold air touched her left cheek, for some reason it felt as if someone had given her a quick kiss on the cheek. Meghan watched as Julie made her way to the piano and played a few notes. 

_ “Don't blink _

_ No, I don't want to miss it _

_ One thing, and it’s back to the beginning _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on never look back _

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I'm going out of my mind _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall” _

Out of nowhere, a set of drums appeared, but the drummer, Meghan was sure she have seen him before, but whe- 

Meghan took a sharp breath as she realized who was on the other side of the drums, he looked just as she had seen him twenty-six years ago. 

“Alex,” she breathed out and two sets of arms hugged her from both sides, she looked down to meet the gaze of her two children, who were smiling and had tears in their eyes. Meghan looked at the blonde blue eyed boy, no, Alex. He looked...alive, as if the past twenty-six years had never reached him, as if he had been trapped in time.

A second boy appeared as Alex had, out of thin air, he had short hair and wore a goofy smile that was oddly familiar for Meghan. 

Memories she had not remembered in so long came to mind, her brother’s two best friends that ruffled her hair every time they came to their house, the sound of boys talking or humming a new melody for their band, late night knocks on the door and the sound of hushed conversations in the floor below, strong arms that would playfully carry her around whenever she and Alex made a prank for the boys and one of them would pick her up and tickle her.

That’s when realization hit her, that second boy was  _ Reggie.  _ This time she didn’t say it out loud since she was shell-shocked but she could feel her son and daughter tense up in confusion on what was happening.

_ “Right now _

_ I'm loving every minute _

_ Hands down _

_ Can't let myself forget it, no _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep holding on nevеr look back _

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one morе night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes” _

Suddenly, a guitar could be heard but Meghan was ready this time, if Alex had come out first, then Reggie, she was sure that the third member of their trio would appear dramatically as always.

_ “I'm going out of my mind” _

Meghan’s suspicions came true as Luke, who she  _ had not  _ had a crush on when she was ten, appeared on the stage and sang enthusiastically as always.

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Like I'm glowing in the dark _

_ I keep on going when it's all falling apart _

_ Yeah I know it with all my heart _

_ Ooh, ooh _

_ Never look back” _

With one last beat, Alex stopped playing the drums, grabbed the mic and stood up from his chair, he turned towards the side Meghan was sitting and looked at her in the eyes as he sang his solo, a smile on his face. Meghan couldn’t hold back her tears and let the tears pour as she smiled back at her older brother and shook his head fondly.

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall” _

Reggie continued with his solo part of the song, but the siblings stared at each other, both with tears in their eyes. Before it was his time to go back to the drums, Alex sent her a blown kiss, which she returned just as he sat back behind the drums and followed his friends on the song.

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Stand tall _

_ Stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall” _

The crowd went wild as the song finished and the four teenagers up on the stage bowed in thanks, but it went wilder as the three boys disappeared out of the stage. It took Meghan a second to react, but when she did, she stood beside the four other teenagers by her side and clapped as loudly as she could. She was still hella confused but she had just seen her brother and his friends after twenty-six years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeeeeeeeelsssssss ok, so I still have not written next chapter (s) so bare with me if I don't post soon, school is stressing me out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not the best chapter, but its a filler soooooo whatever. Anyways, not much happens in this one but hey! I'm back and writing more!

Julie thanked the crowd once more and lingered a bit more up the stage as the crowd clapped, before stepping out of the stage and walking out of the stage, making her way back to the changing room where she knew the boys had pooped into. As she made it to the door, she could hear Luke and Reggie telling reassuring things to Alex and making him do one of his breathing exercises for his anxiety. She gave them one more minute before knocking on the door in a rhythm so they knew it was her.

When she opened the door, she saw Luke and Reggie, as they were tightly hugging a tear eyed Alex. She shut the door close and ran to be part of the group hug. As she pressed her body against the hug, Reggie and Luke moved a little and rearranged their arms so they were now around Julie whilst Alex grabbed onto her shirt. 

They stayed like that for another minute, just enjoying each other’s presence in silence until a soft knock on the door made them separate each other so Julie could open and see who was there. It was Julie’s family and Willie, who seeing the state his boyfriend was in, pooped to his side and brought him into a hug.

“Is everything alright?” Ray asked, concerned. “Willie wrote down something about Alex’s sister, I kinda guessed it would be tough for him seeing his niece and nephew playing one of their songs, but I didn’t think she would be here. How’s Alex?” 

“At first it was hard but I think playing in front of her helped a bit. She is going to get here in a while so it will get a bit hard on them, but I think it’ll be good for both of them.” Julie said sincerely. 

“Alright,” he said and kissed Julie’s head. “Great show boys.” He said to the room as the boys weren’t in the state where ‘lifers’ could see them. “We’ll wait for you in the car.” Ray added just for Julie.

Ray, Carlos and Flynn turned and left after that and the only thing left was to wait and see if Meghan would come or not.

They didn't have to wait much longer, five minutes later of complete silence, there came a soft and hesitant knock on the door. Julie went for it and opened the door, on the other side was Meghan and the teenagers who all of them looked as if they had been crying not too long ago.

“Hello, please come in and sit wherever you feel comfortable,” Julie greeted. As she closed the door she watched as Alex wiped his tears and made his way to stand next to Meghan who looked from side to side, trying to find something, probably Alex, before looking directly at Julie.

“Please explain to me how my brother was just playing with you” Meghan said, clearly confused.

“It’s a long story and some of it will be very hard to comprehend, and the only thing I will ask from you is to open your mind for every possibility and try to believe me, alright?” 

It was true, they had discovered that when the boys had enough force, they could make themselves visible, yet not everyone could see them. The only people who were able to see them whenever they made themselves visible were those who truly believed, and were open for every possibility. They learned this after the boys made themselves visible in the house, meaning Carlos and Ray could see them, and as they were helping make the table,  _ tia  _ entered the room and almost had a heart attack as she saw floating plates and utensils. 

Meghan nodded as she took a deep breath. Julie looked at the other teenagers, who looked somewhat shocked from being addressed, and they nodded too. Julie looked over from where Alex was standing to where Luke and Reggie were sitting, careful eyes on Alex. After the three boys nodded in response, she moved her gaze back to where Meghan was, who was eyeing her curiously, and nodded once before taking a deep breath.

“Okay,” she said and began explaining.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan's POV Julie tells the story (aka episode 1 and 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally finished this like two minutes ago and didn't checked it soooo.... yeah, sorry if there's any mistake.
> 
> Also, I didn't know how to exactly transform the first two episodes into Julie's pov so this is a bit of me trying to do it, so I'm sorry for that haha.

Meghan had been a little hesitant to look for answers from Julie, yet she had seen her brother somewhat  _ alive  _ up on that stage playing the drums and singing. How was that possible? She had been thinking, why now, after twenty-six years did he decide to show up? 

Meghan shook her head, there must be a reasonable explanation, she thought as she and the four teenagers stood up and made a slow way to the changing rooms. Since they didn’t know which room was for Julie, they had to read the signs on the doors until they met with a man and two children trailing behind him. Meghan watched as the man’s face turned into a look she could not decipher, he didn’t look angry or any negative emotion, no, the face was more of confusion before it turned into recognition before it turned to something else, it looked like happiness? Meghan didn’t know, too much has been happening in the last hours.

“Hello, you’re Meghan, right?” The man asked as he extended his hand. Respectfully, Meghan shook his hand and asked how he knew her name, the man, who presented himself as Ray chuckled a little before responding with a smile. “My daughter is Julie Molina, if I’m not mistaken, you are walking to her changing room, right?” Meghan nodded and the smile on Ray’s face brightened, yet there was a small glint of protectiveness as he watched her. “Alright, take the right corridor and the third room to the left is her room. Pleasure to meet you.” He said and left, the two children, that watched her as if they were analyzing her, followed after him.

Meghan stood there, in the hallway for a bit longer, analyzing the conversation she just had and organizing all the questions that floated on her mind, filing them until she knew more about how her brother was here after being dead for more than twenty years. She took a deep breath, stood straight, and walked towards the door Ray had told her.

Sure enough, the door had a card that read ‘Julie Molina: Julie and the Phantoms’. Another deep breath, and she knocked on the door a little soft and hesitant. The door was opened by Julie, who despite having tear tracks down her cheeks had a welcoming smile on her face. Julie greeted them and invited them inside. Meghan couldn’t help but look around and take in the room. Somehow Meghan felt as if there were people watching her, despite Julie being the only person she could see. She looked around for any sign of Alex. She couldn’t have imagined it, right? Julian, Alexis, Dan and Mac saw him too so she wasn’t like, crazy, right? 

Meghan sat down on the couch, her right side pressed against the arm rest leaving enough space for her children, and she felt as the temperature changed on her right arm, it was as if a sudden cold air decided to blow on her. Somehow, Meghan was not afraid of the sudden cold air, but reassured, so she turned her attention from her thoughts back to Julie. “Please explain to me how my brother was just playing with you” Meghan finally spoke up, confused.

“It’s a long story and some of it will be very hard to comprehend, and the only thing I will ask from you is to open your mind for every possibility and try to believe me, alright?” Julie replied, Meghan could see in the girl’s eyes that she was being honest, she really needed her to believe, believe in her word. 

Meghan nodded as she took a deep breath, readying herself for whatever information Julie had to offer. Julie looked at the group of teenagers, who looked shocked from being addressed, and they nodded too. It was clear that despite what was happening and how serious it was, the teenagers were just that, teenagers, that only a couple hours ago were excited to play in front of the main singer from their favorite band and were now being addressed by said singer. 

Meghan watched as Julie’s eyes moved around the room, from the wall that was on Meghan’s right side, to the three chairs that were piled in a semi circle in one of the corners of the room, and back to Meghan.

“Okay,” she began. ”Almost two years ago I lost my mom due to a car accident, and I stopped playing music, it brought too many memories of me and my mom playing and singing together in our studio. A year ago, my family and I were planning on moving so my dad asked me if I could clean mom’s studio and look through the old instruments and bags that she had kept from the past people that lived there. I hadn’t been inside the loft for a year so it was really hard. I started off with the old stuff, and that’s when I found an old band’s CD, intrigued, I played it and suddenly three guys appeared out of nowhere.”

“Alex, Reggie and Luke,” breathed Meghan.

“Yeah,” Julie replied softly before continuing with the story. “After running out of there and then coming back with a cross, we had a small conversation. They knew they had died, but they thought it had been just a little time before they appeared so they were a bit confused at how much the studio had changed in so little time, but as you know, it had been twenty-five years. It took them by surprise. 

After that my brother came to get me, but he couldn’t see them. I told them to leave and walked away, back into the house, where, not ten minutes after I had told them to leave, they entered the home where once again no one else than I could see them. I had a bad reaction to that so they finally left and started playing music in the studio. Both my father and little brother heard the music, I had to run back to the studio to quiet them down. Of course, they only cared about the fact that people could hear them play.” 

Meghan shook her head fondly, of course they would only care about that.

“My father came to the studio once I finally silenced them but I told him to leave since he was touching the boys’ instruments and saying that they could sell them, which the boys hated the idea. After that, we talked with Luke and I told them they could stay there if they wanted to. Next morning I remembered what Luke told me the past night and I played and sang for the first time in a year. That day I asked the teacher if she could give me another chance to play and continue in the music program, but she said no since it had been a year that I hadn’t played. When the boys asked, I told them what happened and Luke gave me weird advice and one of their old songs that they never recorded for me to play the next day.

“That day I was really nervous, but the boys helped me and I went up the stage and played the intro. A little bit after that, the boys poofed into the stage with their instruments and that’s when we realized that they could be seen whenever the four of us play together on stage. We had practiced a bit the day before, just to teach me how to play it, but up there, on the stage with a crowd cheering on us, it was as if it was meant to be, as if we were meant to play together. That’s when  _ Julie and the Phantoms _ were born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup we're getting real close, real close, next chapter will probably be Alex's POV and he will appear to Meghan!!!! YES
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what it is, you've been waiting for this for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, sorry for not giving this to you earlier, had a horrible writer's block with this story but I got it in the end, not my best work but I hope you like it!

Alex watched Meghan as Julie finished the story of the band. Meghan’s face was blank, no way for Alex to know what his baby sister was thinking.  _ She’s not your baby sister anymore Alex  _ his unhelpful mind reminded him. Talking about Alex’s unhelpful mind, apart from reminding him over and over again that it had been twenty six years since he last saw his baby sister, it was also plagued with anxious thoughts and worries.

_ Will she believe Julie?  _

_ What if she doesn’t and so doesn’t see me?  _

_ What if she  _ doesn’t  _ want to see me?  _

_ What if she doesn’t forgive me for not visiting sooner?  _

_ What if she grew up hating me?  _

_ What if- _

His heartbeat was thumping on his chest, his breathing, hard and fast, his skin itched and he felt as if he were trapped in the room. In other words, he was having a full blown anxiety attack. The other ghosts in the room seemed to understand what was happening as they rushed over to his side, not quite touching, but present, a reassurance that he was not alone. 

Julie, having noticed the movement around the room, had stopped talking and looked at the four boys before looking back and leaving her gaze at Alex.

_ Are you alright?  _ Her eyes said.

_ No, but please continue.  _ He tried to communicate without words by shaking his head, he didn’t feel like he could talk at that moment. It seemed to have worked as Julie nodded and turned back to Meghan, who was looking at the wall, almost to where Alex’s head was.

“Do you want to sit down?” Luke asked beside him, Alex turned his head to him and felt horrible at seeing the concern in the former’s face. Luke had always taken the role as the mom friend, always concerned about the others rather than himself.

Alex nodded and let himself be guided by Luke as he slid on the wall to the floor, where Reggie helped him with the breathing exercises that helped as they listened to Julie finish telling their story.

It felt like a lifetime when Julie finished and another one as Meghan and the four teenagers beside her took the information in. Alex hoped they believed Julie so he could finally see his other family since all those years ago.

They had been in silence for a long while before Meghan took a deep breath and looked around.

“I-is he around?” Meghan asked.

“He is,” Julie answered as she looked at him.

“C-can I see him?”

Alex took a deep breath before nodding and standing up. He willed himself to make himself visible. It had taken him and the guys a while before figuring how to make themselves visible to Julie’s family but they had discovered that when they thought of their family, new and past, they could make themselves visible. 

Alex remembered Meghan’s goofy smile and the dance she did when she had been three and he had played the drums for her, remembered the time she had been afraid of a thunderstorm and came to him saying that he would keep her safe from the thunders when she was five, remembered when she was ten and asked him if Luke was single, and the last time he saw her, promising he would see her soon.

He felt it when he made himself visible, it was like the floor was more firm beneath his fee and he could feel the air against his body rather than through him. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and meeting Julie’s gaze as he nodded.

Julie smiled and turned back to Meghan. “Of course you can, turn around.”

Meghan turned around slowly and her eyes started tearing up as he caught his gaze. 

“Chunkamunk,” she breathed out.

Quickly she stood up and ran to his open arms, Alex hugged her as tightly as he could and felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

Alex pulled back so he could see her in the eyes. “I’m sorry, munchkin, I’m so so sorry,” he whispered.

“It was not your fault Alex so don’t you dare feel guilty about this,” Meghan reassured him before pulling him back into a big hug. Alex closed his eyes and buried his face into his sister’s shoulder -she was only a little bit taller than he was-.

They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying each other’s presence after so damn long, nothing else mattered in that moment. 

When Alex and Meghan finally pulled back, Alex saw how everyone in the room was tearing up with a smile on their faces, even Willie. 

“Now, I heard I have a nephew and a niece, am I right?” Alex hinted.

“Oh shot, yes. This is Julian,” Meghan pointed to the boy with dark hair and skin, then pointed to the blonde girl that looked like a mini Meghan. “And this is Alexis. Besides them we have Dan, their cousin from my wife’s side, and Mac, Julian’s best friend.”

Alex smiled at them before he realized what she had just said  _ wife, Meghan has a wife.  _

“W-wife?” He asked shakily, still not believing it, his baby sister has a  _ wife. _

“Yeah,” his sister smiled shyly and Alex couldn’t help himself but hug her again for some seconds before separating and trying to present himself to his nephew and niece who were around his age.

The four younger kids looked at him surprisedly, as if they could not believe what was happening -Alex couldn’t either if he was honest-. Then he remembered that these kids had fallen in love with the music he had played with his best friends when alive and had taught themselves how to play the songs and even adjusted it to make it work with their range.

“You guys rocked ‘Now or Never’ me and the guys were so freaking amazed,” Alex smiled.

“Are the guys around?” Meghan asked looking around.

“We are! Hi Meghan!” Reggie excitedly said as he poofed into view with a big smile waving his hand animatedly, everyone -except Julie and Alex- jumped in surprise.

“Come on Reggie, you can’t just poof in like that!” Luke scolded with no heat in his voice before he poofed into vision for the others. “Hi Meghan!”

Meghan laughed and shook her head fondly. “Gosh I missed you guys.” She said as she walked towards them and hugged them.

“Also there is Willie, my ghostly boyfriend,” Alex added shyly as he helped Willie poof into view -they figured out with time and lots of practice that they could help Willie visible to Julie’s family-, Alex was kinda worried on how Meghan was going to react but she just looked at the new ghost boy and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Boyfriend huh?” She smiled and pulled Willie to talk to him with Reggie and Luke.

“You really liked how we played?” Alexis shyly asked, and oh, Alex could see how they were related. 

She smiled at her. “Yup, it was so dope, no cap. You guys were on fire.”

“Alex, how many times do I have to tell you not to overuse it?” Julie said as she walked over to his side. “Sorry, he just learned 2020 slang and he’s been overusing them ever since.” She told the rest of the teenagers who were quietly laughing.

“Sorry babe, don’t be so salty tho, just wanted to spill the tea on how lit they played the song. It was sick, periodt.” Alex joked and he laughed as Julie groaned.

They spent twenty minutes talking about anything and everything until a staff member came and told them they were going to close soon. Alex watched as Julie got a message and smiled at the screen before turning on everyone.

“Hey, do you guys have something to do tomorrow?” She asked the group.

“No, I don’t think we have, we were thinking of going to visit the city, why?” Meghan replied.

“My dad just texted me to ask you if you’d like to come to our house and eat lunch with us.”

Meghan smiled and nodded at her. “That would be lovely, thank you. I guess we’ll be seeing you guys tomorrow.”

***

The next day was spent preparing and eating enchiladas (a corn tortilla rolled around a filling and covered with a savory sauce. Enchiladas can be filled with various ingredients, including meats, cheese, beans, potatoes, vegetables or combinations.) with everyone before going to the studio where they played ‘Now or Never’ together, laughing and screaming the lyrics.

There was even a competition between ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ and ‘Sunset Swerve’, each had 5 minutes to write a song using every word that was given to each team and then they were going to be judged by Carlos, Ray, Flynn, Willie and Meghan.

Julie and the Phantoms ended up with a song named ‘A Crazy Kinda Teacher’ 

Sunset Swerve ended up with a song named ‘How Much Does He Love Unicorns?’

It was safe to assume everyone ended up tearing from the amount of laughter they were having, they laughed so hard that they didn’t even conclude who was the winner and who lost.

Towards the end of the day, they settled in the backyard to watch a movie. Whilst no one was actually paying attention to them, Alex and Meghan sneaked away to the front of the house where they sat beside each other, shoulders touching, staring at the stars in the dark sky.

“I missed you so damn much,” Meghan broke the silence as she turned to look at him with glassy eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.”

“I already told you, it was not your fault so don’t be sorry.”

“How are Mom and Dad?” He risked.

“Dunno ‘bout Dad, haven’t spoken to him since he and mom got divorced.” Alex turned to look at her, surprise evident in his expression. 

“I hated them for kicking you out,” Meghan began. “I was so so angry at them, for being ridiculous, you were the same Alex, being gay didn’t fucking change you, so I was so mad.

“You know, Dad made it his mission to forget all about you, didn’t let me or mom enter your room, threw everything outside your room to the trash and never mentioned you. He would yell at me and mom if we ever mentioned you and he would tell mom it was her fault for being who you were. She wanted to divorce him really really bad, but she couldn’t just yet.

“When I turned sixteen I figured I was bisexual. I would be lying if I told you I wasn’t scared to tell mom, but in the end I did, it is who I am. In the end it turned out that ever since you died she made it her mission to investigate and understand all about LGBTQ so when I told her she reacted better than she did with you.

“We promised we wouldn’t tell dad until the divorce papers were ready but he found out. He yelled at both of us, told us so many insults, but mom had had enough, she snapped, and yelled at him, yelled and blamed him for everything that happened to you, for being such a jerk of a father, for being a jerk of a husband, for being a jerk in general.

“Next day all of his stuff was in the front yard, months later their divorce was signed. As soon as this happened, mom and I opened your bedroom door for the first time in years and I found everything you had left for me there.

“Since then I made it my mission to never forget you, but as time flew I began forgetting your handwriting, your laugh, your smiles,  _ you _ and I hated it so fucking much.

“When Julie first came and handed me the note I couldn’t believe it, it was your handwriting, it was the nicknames we gave each other when we were little, I couldn’t believe it.

“Seeing you in that stage as  _ alive  _ as you can be, singing and playing the drums I began remembering and oh how much I missed you. And now I got to spend a full day with you, laugh and sing with you, I still can’t believe it.” She smiled and leaned into him, he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

“I can’t believe it either but I’m glad we’re together again munchkin.” He laid his head on top of hers and stared at the stars thanking whatever reason he can be visible and be able to feel his baby sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Hope you liked it and enjoyed it as much as I did, it's really late and I just finished this so I'll come and fix a few things later.
> 
> Talk to me, I have a tumblr now! @thisisnotourlasthunt
> 
> Also, leave me any kinds of story ideas, I might write them!
> 
> Anyways, remember to leave kudos if its your first time here and a comment since the author loves them. See you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment if you are liking this, it gives me motivation to keep writing.
> 
> Talk to me in my tumblr! @thisisnotourlasthunt


End file.
